


Fascination

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Xander understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Fascination  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Xander Harris, Buffy Summers, Dawn Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Now Xander understands.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 9 - Drabble/icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1104604.html) at 1_million_words

Xander whistled as he walked into the living room. “Hey, Buffy, since it’s so quiet on the Hellmouth, do you want to go hang out at the Bronze?”

Buffy shook head but didn’t bother to turn and face him.

With a loud sigh Xander plopped down on the couch between Buffy and Dawn. “So what are we watching?”

“Firefly.” Both girls answered in unison without taking their eyes off the television.

“What’s it...” His voice trailed off, his mouth popped open as a spaceship flew by quickly followed by another one hot on its tail.

Now he understood the fascination.


End file.
